A Taste of Drama
by Inuforlyf
Summary: Kagome thought she was through with the high school drama because she stopped having to do with all the he said she said nonsense. But no one really leaves the drama. It follows you in the form of a crush, a rumor, a popularity contest later in work. Discontinued
1. Sir Handsome

**Inuforlyf**

**September 27, 2008**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and co.** it was by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Her black pumps clicked on the fresh waxed floors. Connected to her feet were sheer nude stockings going up her legs. The new high waist-ed pencil skirt, she had brought the week before, was showing off her assets perfectly and her multi colored halter was settled beneath her breast, making her look more mature. She walked towards the security at the base of the escalators and slid her card to head on.

Kagome had her hair up in a pony tail with tight curls following it. Her bangs covered her forehead and she looked like an upper level member of the building. She was not. Her building was the business building and to the right of it was a smaller; three story building, attached to it. And to that building right, there was another connected as big as the building she worked in.

Her building classified people by the floor they worked on. The higher most floors; floors 23-26 were the law firm everyone in New York heard of.

Kagome froze when she heard her phone ringing. She reached in her bight blue coach bag (it matched the blue on her shirt) and answered her pink razor. "Where are you? The meeting is about to begin and the head of "heath and beauty" is not present!"

"I'm coming; I'm still down stairs though." Kagome told her best friend. "Well, could you pick up the pace? You're slower then your grandfather!" and a click was heard. Kagome grumbled about annoying friends and started towards the elevators in a faster motion.

The man in the elevator tip his hat to her and immediately pressed 24. She rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, I'm on level 16. Please don't assume." She walked farther into the elevator. "I am terribly sorry."

"It's okay, you're new." She turned and looked out the glass. She was staring into the other building. Both buildings were made of mostly windows from the tenth floor and up stopping at floor 20, after that, one could no longer see into or out of the buildings. Well every one can see into the lobby though. In her building, floors 19 to 22 there was a major match making service and wedding planning business, they were also well known. The floors 15 to 18 it was "New Chic" magazine. "New Chic" was the number one magazine for the past five years. Kagome has been working at that magazine for five and a half.

"New Chic" was a franchise, they sold make up to clothing; they owned restaurants to boutiques and they were well known for their twenty-four our shopping network. "New  
Chic" was the place to work at, at the moment.

Kagome was head of "Health and Beauty". She determined what would be in that segment in the magazine, be it pictures, articles or advertisement. It was well known that Kagome had the least open pores then anyone at the magazine.

The elevator 'dinged' and the man motioned out of the elevator with his arm. She nodded at him and walked out placing a dollar in the small jar label tips near him. "Good morning beautiful!" Kagome smiled and walked towards Sango. The lobby she was in was white with framed pictures of the magazines covers for the past five years. The entire floor was covered with them.

"Let's go!" Sango pulled Kagome's arm and they headed towards the conference room. There, there was a long oblong table with plushy computer chairs surrounding it. Each chair but one was filled. There were people standing along the windows (pointed towards the Magazine's office) and there were many sitting on the counters which lay parallel to the wall directly across the editor and chief's chair… Sango.

"Good, now that we are all here we may begin."

8888888888888

"You look so fiery today, what's the big occasion?" Sango took a sip of her coffee. Kagome poured cream into her own before turning to face Sango, who was sitting at a small round table in the middle of the coffee room. "Well, Sango, I'm pretty sure I always dress like this. Now, why are you dressed so purple today?" Kagome asked back. She then opened a packet of sugar and poured that in.

"I do believe I've got a date later today." Sango told her with a smile adorned her face. Her dress was a tight strapless dress which ended at her knees. A big, flat buckled belt was around her stomach and she had on her favorite black peep-toe covered platform pumps with the purple trim and heel. Her hair was actually straightened with a sharp cut. Her bangs were on point and the ends were completely together. Kagome tilted her head to a slight right, "Oh-my-gosh! Miroku!" Kagome smiled and Sango nodded and nodded and her bangs were jumping and she was smiling and she just looked so darn happy. "I knew something good was going to happen, I had a dream and you and Miroku were married!"

"Really, do you really think he's going to purpose tonight?" Sango had jumped from her seat and was heading over to Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"YES!" Kagome laughed as Sango began to dance around and did the hokey pokey. "What else did you dream about?"

"Tsh, nothing important," Sango stared at her for a moment longer before her excitement came even harder. "That guy better purpose today. How's my makeup?"

"It's great!" Kagome assured her and sipped her coffee. Sango ran out with happiness bleeding out. Kagome simply followed her with her eyes until Sango disappeared behind the corner.

Kagome headed out to her office. It was small but clean and it suited her just fine. There was her desk to the left and in front of it was a long couch along the wall. To the left of her desk was a window that let her see all of Fifth Avenue. The running ants and stores going left and right: Bergdorf Goodman, Bergdorf Men's, Brooks Brothers, Bulgari, Cartier, Disney Store, Fendi, Ferragamo Women's, Fortunoff, Gucci, H. Stern, Harry Winston, Henri Bendel, **Kenneth Cole****, **Louis Vuitton, NBA Store, Prada, Saks Fifth Avenue, Sephora, Takashimaya, Tiffany & Co., Trump Tower, Van Cleef & Arpels, Versace, and so much others. Kagome sighed and lowered her cup on to her desk. She slipped her shoes off and slid her feet into the slippers she always had in her office. She headed to the shelf, which ran along the wall behind her desk, and pulled a thick binder out. She looked for a pink tag sticking out before opening it and arriving at a page with a beautiful child's face. She smiled at the little girl. She had great big brown eyes and lustful black hair. The child's smile was large could have cracked her face if the girls face wasn't so soft and chubby.

Kagome looked up from the picture and moved to her desk for a seat. "Kagome, you've got a guest!" Kagome smiled and looked at the time. "I'm free." She laid the binder down and watched as her door open. "Kagome…" She stood from her seat and a little boy came running to her "Hey Shippo! You've gotten so big! Oo, you're a big boy now, huh?" She let the boy down and kneeled to be at his level. He smiled at her and nodded. "Grandma told me you were going to say that!"

"Is grandma here now?" Shippo shook his head. His orange pony tail swung back and forth. Kagome's smile faltered a bit but it went right back up, "how about we go to lunch!"

8888888888888

After lunch the two had gone to see the new movie "Bolt". She was back at the office working on the design for the spread they were planning on having on a new "New Chic" cover up which not only made pimples resemble your skin color but look smaller as well. Shippo was doing his homework. He was only in second grade so he was working on ELA by reading and working on his spelling.

Kagome had adopted him two years ago. He still hadn't taken to calling her mom or even mother but she didn't mind, she just enjoyed seeing him happy. At the orphanage, many had picked on him because he didn't have a family. As a fox demon, to not have a pack was looked down upon, he was a loner. Even the human children knew that and shunned him. Kagome quickly fell in love with him when she did community service at the church he was taking classes in.

With a brown blob of color on the top right corner, Kagome was done. She saved it on her computer, everything else she knew how save it on (CD, disk etc). She then e-mailed it to Sango, the head of design, a woman named Jasmine, than she printed three copies.

"Hey, Kagome, how come I don't see Rin anymore?" Kagome looked up from the printer and looked at Shippo's questioning eyes. "Didn't you hear, Shippo? Rin was adopted."

"Huh, really, so how come I never see her?" Kagome's eyes twitched. She did not want to go on, on this subject. Rin was another child she had fallen in love with the day she met Shippo. Because she was not married they did not see Kagome fit to take care of two children and denied her request to adopt Rin.

Kagome made sure Shippo and Rin were close because she was sure she was going to adopt the little girl. Three months ago, Kagome went to the church to hear Rin was adopted by this wealthy man who needed companionship, _couldn't he get a dog? _

"Well, Shippo, Rin's new parents doesn't know us and they decide where Rin goes, we just never get to see where she does go." Kagome thought over what she said, it didn't make much sense but she had hoped Shippo would just take that answer and move on. Of course he did not.

"I don't get it, why doesn't Rin just tell them that she wants to see us." Shippo stood up from his place and stared at Kagome. "Well, maybe they live super far away and she can't reach us."

"I bet she doesn't want to see us! Now that she's adopted, she doesn't want to see us anymore!"

"Oh, Shippo that's not true," Kagome left her work and went to Shippo to console him. He was now crying and losing his breath. "Shippo, Rin loves us just like we love her; she just can't see us anymore. I'll by you ice cream and we'll head home, so cheer up." Shippo tried to catch his breath and nodded. "Alright, pack up." She headed to the printer to grab the papers. Before heading off she left a copy with Sango and jasmine and placed the last on the bulletin board in the office of "New Chic".

8888888888888

"Hey!" Kagome said laughing. Shippo had taken a spoonful of her chocolate cream cone. Shippo grinned continued on spooning her chocolate. "Well, why did you order the cherry if you were just going to do this?" she asked him and took his ice cream for her self. "Kagome!" Shocked Kagome turned around to see who called her. In a second a little girl came running to her. With an oof she grabbed hold of the young girl. "RIN!" Shippo shouted and tried to hug Rin while she was still attached to Kagome. "Mr. Sesshomaru, this is the lady Rin was talking about. Rin thought Kagome was going to be her new mommy but then Mr. Sesshomaru got me instead."

"Rin I missed you much! You were gone!"

"Rin was with Mr. Sesshomaru, Shippo, and you were with Kagome!" The two children embraced while still awkwardly sitting on Kagome. She slid them off and stood from her seat and stood. There was Sir handsome in front of her. "It's nice to see you again Sesshomaru."

The man stood before her with a yummy pink, button down with a pair of white pants. The sleeves of his top were rolled to his elbow his shoes and belt were a matching off white color then there was his hair. No- no- no wait, and then there was his eyes… no his lips, maybe his markings. What ever it was, Kagome was melting in her pumps. "Kagome, what a surprise." _Huh, not 'pleasant surprise'? Just what a surprise? "_You've adopted? I would have never guessed it."

"My father was shocked when he heard to."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked motioning him to take a seat. "I doubt the boy even knows. I can't stay. We just came to get some ice cream and leave." Kagome nodded but they stayed standing. "Shippo, Rin has to leave now."

"What? No, I missed her!" He whined.

"I'm sorry but Rin's new father wants to leave so she's leaving too." Shippo pouted. "Fix your face sweetie or I'll do it for you." Shippo immediately looked away. "Shippo, it's okay I'll see you next time." Shippo quickly turned back to Rin to reply, "really!" then looked up to Kagome, "Is she really?"

"I don't know Shippo but how about I give Rin our number so she can call anytime she wants." The shouted hooray and Kagome gave Rin the number on a piece of paper, of course Rin made a song out of it so she remembered it and Shippo began singing as well and Kagome was pretty sure everyone at the store knew her home number now. "I guess you should get your ice cream now." Kagome told Sesshomaru who was smirking at the kids' song. "Rin doesn't want ice cream anymore. Rin wants to stay with Kagome and Shippo! Mr. Sesshomaru can I! Can I stay with them?" Rin ran to Sesshomaru with her doe eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the silver watch… R_olex _before shaking his head.

"It's time for your piano lessons." Rin frowned. "How about we walk you out Rin?" Kagome offered. Kagome grabbed her Shippo's bags. Rin ran to Kagome and Shippo to grab hold of their hands. They began to walk towards the door and Sesshomaru followed close behind.

Apparently not only was sir handsome well sexy, he was rich too there was a black sleek looking car. Kagome stared at it wide eyed. It was the new 2009 Acura RL. There was a man at the opened back door "I see you in the young mistress are back early." Sesshomaru nodded to the man and went into the car.

"I'm going to call you every day. Rin will always think Kagome is like a mommy to me!" Kagome smiled at her before giving her a hug that could had cut off her air supply if she did live off the love the hug held. Shippo embraced her after and Rin disappeared into the car after wards. The man shut the door and Rin face was soon pressed up against the window, waving back at them. Kagome and Shippo waved and the car was off into the afternoon traffic.

"Let's go home." Kagome heard her phone ring and pulled it out of her purse. "Where are you?!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm out"

"Well your design was great we love it. You'll have a lot a work to do this week; so get your butt in the office."

"Sorry Shippo but I have more work to do. We're going back to the office." Shippo nodded and began walking to the bus stop. Kagome followed close behind.

8888888888888

"How about having earth colors to sort of represent being natural?" Kagome offered to Jasmine. Jasmine was a fire demoness with a wild mind, because her thoughts run through her head a 10thoughts per second, her powers were always active so she focused it on her hair. Her hair was flames. Her natural hair is brown but because of her overly active mind its fire; when she's calm, it's low and seems brown but when she's really angry it's a fiery blue.

"That's a great idea; how about we make the skin resemble mountains on one side and the other smooth but the same color?" Kagome and the head of designs had been at this for an hour now, circling this and that on the layout sheet Kagome had printed out earlier. Shippo went out with Sango to who knows what.

"How about we take a break?" Kagome nodded and they left Jasmine's office. Kagome took her bag and headed to the elevator. She saw the man again and nodded to him. "Lobby?"

"Yep, thanks."

"Hold it!" someone shouted. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru. Her heart froze. W_hat is he doing here?_ "What floor sir?" The man asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had also been staring at Kagome and that question pulled him out of his musings. "26"

_Floor 26?! Does he not notice he's like ten floors directly lower?? _"Ah, Kagome, I did not you worked in this building."

"I didn't know you did either." The elevator went up in silence, until a growl startled every one. The man and Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome looked down to her stomach and cursed her hunger. "Floor three." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru. "I'll treat you to dinner."

Floor three was a restaurant for all three buildings it was on the top of the building in the middle. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Kagome stared at his eyes and did a slow nod. "I'm not that hungry, but okay." Her stomach growled again and Sesshomaru smirked. She turned and stared at the elevator doors. They opened and a bunch of rich looking lawyers and clients came into the elevator pushing her into Sesshomaru. He didn't even move. The elevator went all the way to the lobby first and let the lawyers out. It then went to the third floor and off to dinner Sesshomaru and Kagome went.

* * *

-

-Inu's note!-

-

I started this then I ignored it. It was going to become a story

**Summery: **Kagome's life is pretty normal and unexciting. She loves her work and she loves her Shippo but her heart is really big so there is always space for someone, too bad a person she loves doesn't want to love her back

But I changed my mind. Grr I don't know what this will become

Today is September 27, 2008


	2. Thuy Lumbarc

Inuforlyf

**September 30, 2008**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and co.** it was by Rumiko Takahashi. **In the last chapter I mentioned a bunch of stores I do not own any of them. Elps Vineyard is made believed by me if there is a real vineyard by that name I apologize and I do **not **own that either. I don't own MacDonald's either!

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at their seats in the restaurant. It had a dim lighting and the candle chandlers gave off a hue of lighting. She looked through the menu and thought of getting the spiced chicken with the wild rice. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking at her. She quickly looked back down to her menu.

"It's been so long, you haven't changed at all." Kagome slowly lifted her head up. "You haven't either… are you still dating Kagura?" she asked him in a low voice knowing he heard. He lowered his menu and looked at her, "we've decided to date other people for a while." Kagome stared at his face to see if any emotion drifted across his eyes… nothing. "Well, I've heard that being farther apart brings the heart closer."

"Who ever told you that, is a liar." The waiter came and the two ordered. Kagome couldn't help but notice the people around. There seemed to be many demons around of all shape, color and type. Her eyes drifted back to Sesshomaru to see him looking at her once again. "is there something on my face?"

"No there is not," he brought a hand to his glass of water before finishing. "I seemly enjoy looking at it."

"I guess I should say thank you for being so blunt, but I have to say, that line was really creepy." Kagome told him before taking a sip of her own water. He chuckled a bit, "I don't understand why we stopped contact after high school."

"Yes well, while some went off to school in Harvard, I went else where."

"I never did find out which finishing school you attended."

"You never found out, because you never asked. I went to NYU, just so you know. It was fun."

"I heard that Sango Tenshi went there as well." Kagome nodded, "Yep, we do all we can to stick together."

"I've seen her around, does she work in the building as well?"

"She does, in fact she's the Editor in chief of "New Chic", the magazine, not the franchise." Sesshomaru nodded this time and the waiter chose this moment to come with the drinks. Kagome chose the strawberry ice tea for no ice, and a delicious 1921 white wine from the Elps Vineyard for Sesshomaru.

At the first sip of her ice tea, Kagome's cell phone rang. She dug it out of her purse. She saw Sango's name flash in the screen and asked to be excused. She picked up the phone and headed out. "Hey, is there anything wrong?"

"No, but Miroku's due to pick me up in a few so I don't know what to do with Shippo."

"Ah, thanks I'll come get him. Where are you?" Kagome hung up after getting the address and headed back in. Their food had arrived and Sesshomaru hadn't begun his meal. "I'm sorry but something's come up."

"It is completely understandable."

"I'll just bag it and—"

"I'll pay for both but next time we'll split it." Kagome stared at him… _next time? _"Yes, of course. Thanks for the meal. I'll um…"

"We'll need each other's numbers to set up another date."

"Yes, well. Waiter, can you bag this for me please. So yeah, here's my cell phone number. You can call at anytime." Kagome thought about that, "No scratch that, don't call after 10, Shippo needs his sleep."

8888888888888

"Ah, sorry I'm late; the waiter kept giving us the wrong bill." Kagome quickly told Sango upon reaching the library. "Waiter? Us? Were you on a date?" Sango asked and Kagome shook her head, "No we were just two friends catching up on old times."

"Is that what you were telling yourself on the way here?"

"Don't you have a date to go to?"

Sango to a quick look to her watched then bid Kagome and Shippo goodbye. "I got to go; he's coming to pick me up at home. Wish me luck!" Shippo and Kagome waved goodbye. "Do you eat dinner yet?"

Shippo nodded, "Auntie Sango took me to MacDonalds and I eat an entire sandwich by myself!"

"Wow, I knew you were getting big but you're practically a man now, what am I going to do!"

"No way Kagome, I'm not a man yet. I'm still a little boy; you have to watch over me until I say I'm a man!"

"Really? Well then you're still my little boy until I'm old and wrinkly and can't remember my name." Shippo smiled at her and the two went off home.

8888888888888

The next morning was just like every other morning. Kagome got up and went straight to the bathroom to shower. After leaving the shower, she started the coffee machine and woke Shippo up. She went into the kitchen to make a quick omelet for Shippo.

She wrapped her hair in a towel and decided on an outfit. She chose a grey high waist-ed pair of capris, boot-cut pants and had black boots to cover up the skin she was showing on her legs (calves and down).

Her top was this flowing black top with a low 'V' neck. The sleeves were long and flowing to her wrist but clasped on it with two buttons. Her chest was covered with a dull, light blue tang top since the 'V' neck was to low to wear in public.

She went to Shippo's room and pulled out a new pair of dark blue skinny jeans (for boys) and a blue muscle tee-shirt with the batman sign on it. She went into the corner and grabbed his black high tops to match Shippo's outfit.

Going back into her own room she began on her make up but before she could even put her lip gloss on, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered the caller. "Is this Kagome?"

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"Sesshomaru."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly," _It can't really be Sesshomaru can it?_

"This is Sesshomaru." _It can!!_

"Oh good-morning Sesshomaru,"

"I hope it is not too early."

"Not at all, we're awake and active at the moment." Kagome walked into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. If she just stood there and listened Sesshomaru speak, she thought she was going to loose her mind.

Shippo was eating his omelet sit in his robe. She tapped his head trying to get him to go get dressed without really telling him and interrupting Sesshomaru. Kagome brought her attention back to Sesshomaru to here him saying "I hope you can come."

"Yes, of course I can."

"Great, I'll pick you and Shippo up tonight at 8, I'll call later to tell you I'm coming." Kagome froze at the dial tone. Her crush from high school had called her and she was so excited she hadn't even paid attention to what was said. _What? Pick us up? Eight? Tonight? _Kagome pressed the end button on the phone and lowered it to the table with her other hand, she drank her coffee, black not caring of the bitter taste.

8888888888888

"Could you believe that!" Sango was enraged. Miroku had proposed the night before but it wasn't at all how she had imagined. "Beautiful restaurant, great food and ambiance even the moment was right, so how did he mess that up?" Sango took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Kagome sat at the table in the break room staring into space and only catching a few words Sango was saying.

"Finally as after the meal was brought he slid the box to me, how romantic right, but then he had to say, 'will you bare me my children'. Why would he say that knowing I've seen him say that same exact line to every girl he says hello to!"

"Maybe he thought you'd think it was romantic because even though he's told it to other people, he only means it when he says it to you." Kagome answered Sango lazily. Sango stopped fuming and thought about it. "Damn, you're probably right. Now that I think of it, it was pretty romantic. Wait! Perfect, our next issue should be on proposals and marriages! But first we'll have to take a poll on how many people are actually getting married, still, you're so smart Kagome!

Sango gave Kagome a quick hug before hurrying out of the room. "Glad I could help…" Kagome told no one. She gave off a heavy sigh and pressed her head onto the table. Her slightly wet, hair fell over her face. "What's your problem?" Kagome lifted her head and saw bright red eyes staring back at her. "Hey Jasmine," It did not seem Kagome had any energy left in her.

"You seem to be depressed; you didn't even do your hair." Jasmine went to the counter near the sink and sat on it. Today she had on a long bohemian orange and red dress. She had a white sweater on top and white flats. "You seem bright today, Jasmine."

"It's my sister's birthday today." Kagome nodded and slumped once again. "Really Kagome, you're so sad today. We finished the layout for the cosmetics section earlier then usual and you can't even be excited about that." Jasmine plucked at the edge of her sweater before she looked up again to Kagome. The high I was on all day is going away, Kagome, and it's all your fault!"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kagome looked up. "Since this morning I've been depressed and my so called best friend didn't bother to ask me what wrong, that's why I feel so depressed."

"What! That's the reason you're depressed? Then you have got some issues!" Kagome turned to see an annoyed Sango. Jasmine 'tshed' and slid off the counter to make some tea. "Really Kagome, what's wrong. Even when I was complaining about Miroku you seemed out of it; usually when I complain about him you're so into it."

"Sango you aren't going to believe what happened." Sango took a seat right next to Kagome and waited for Kagome to continue. "This morning Sesshomaru called,"

"Wait, Sesshomaru from high school Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded, "Well he called and I was so excited a sort of blanked out most of what he said. By the time I came back from the excitement I was agreeing to go somewhere with Shippo tonight at eight."

Sango stared at him with wide eyes. The tea kettle whistled and Kagome turned to watch Jasmine pour the water into the leaves she had in the cup already. "Hold up, where, why?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I agreed to do something with Shippo and I don't even know what, it's just that Sesshomaru has such a sexy phone voice and my brain canceled it out so I could function properly." Jasmine came to the table with her cup and blew into it. Kagome looked back to Sango. "What am I suppose to wear, should I eat before I go?"

"Sesshomaru what?" both Sango and Kagome looked up to Jasmine. "What did you say?"

"Sesshomaru what? What his last name?" Kagome and Sango shared a blink. "Takahashi, his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi." Jasmine almost choked on her own spit. She took a sip of the tea before speaking, "And you said eight o'clock right?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, my sister is having her birthday party at that time, I'm pretty sure her lawyer was invited and received and invitation that said 'bring friends or family' on it."

"So wait, you think Sesshomaru is your sister's lawyer?" Jasmine shook her head, "I don't think I know. Sesshomaru is a dog demon right?" Kagome nodded. "He's from the silver clan right?" Kagome nodded. "Well then that's him, there's not much of the silver clan left you know."

"No I don't know but that doesn't matter right now."

"Right," Sango added her two cents. "What's important is to find what Kagome and Shippo should wear tonight." Jasmine and Kagome both nodded. "But we still need to work." Jasmine sipped her tea and Kagome gave her shoulders a rub.

"Well, off to work kiddies." Sango left Kagome and Jasmine. "Hey, Jasmine, Sesshomaru works in this building, he has to be a high classed lawyer." Jasmine nodded and Kagome had to continue, "What does your sister do?"

"My sister is Thuy Lumbarc," Kagome's mouth dried up. Thuy Lumbarc was known as the queen of the demon world. She was a great head and infamous around the humans as well however she and her father were inventors especially for demons. They built power binders, illusions and much more Thuy Lumbarc was also the founder of "Next Step" enterprises the biggest selling electronic industry in the world.

"I guess her birthday party is a big deal then." Jasmine looked up from her now empty cup. "Thuy's birthday party is _the _big deal."

* * *

-

-Inu's note!-

-

I started this then I ignored it. It was going to become a story

**Summery: **Kagome's life is pretty normal and unexciting. She loves her work and she loves her Shippo but her heart is really big so there is always space for someone, too bad a person she loves doesn't want to love her back

But I changed my mind. Grr I don't know what this will become

Today is October 2, 2008


	3. So Why Kagome?

Inuforlyf

**Inuforlyf  
October 9, 2008  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and was by** Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

  
**

"I still don't understand why someone you haven't met since high school just appeared and asked you out to a party. And how did he even know about Ship… oh, Oh wow! So it was Sesshomaru who you went to dinner with? Sesshomaru was the old friend?" Sango began to bounce on the bed. Kagome, Sango and Jasmine were in Kagome's room trying to help her decide what to wear to the party; it was high school all over again, except Jasmine did not go to the same high school…

Sango was on Kagome's bed and Jasmine was in the closet shifting though Kagome's clothing. Kagome stood next to the door with her hands across her chest. The three were trying to figure out why Sesshomaru would invite her to such an event. "I can't believe that I didn't put two and two together before! So even though I made you leave the restaurant early, he still wants to be with you… how romantic." Sango lay down and stared at the ceiling. "You're forgetting the fact he very specifically said he'll pick up both Kagome and Shippo." Said Jasmine from the closet.

"It's really weird, if you ask me. I mean, Thuy's party is where all the elites are going to be, and Demons of all kinds are going to be there, why Kagome, why would he walk into a room filled with the best of the best with a simple, human and her adopted kitsune?"

"Gee thanks Jasmine, you make me feel so much better."

"I know, I try. So what about this one?" Jasmine came out with a yellow skirt in her right hand and a blue blouse in the left. Sango lifted her self to see the outfit before flopping back down while saying "that'd work."

Kagome walked over and took the outfit from Jasmine's hand. She pressed it against herself and stared at the mirror on the closet door. "Yellow shoes?" Jasmine nodded and went to the bed. "But think about what I said, it really doesn't make sense that'll he'd invite you unless he really feels something for you." Jasmine lay down on the bed as well and stared at the ceiling. "I guess your right but we didn't even talk that much in high school and when we did, it was usually on school work."

"Or maybe he's trying to prove some thing to some one." Both Kagome and Jasmine stared at Sango, "I mean he may just be using you and Shippo."

"You two sure know how to crush spirits," Kagome turned to look back at the mirror. Sango rolled over, over Jasmine and on to the floor just to stand up and say, "You wanted our opinions and we gave them to you, it's your decision on what to do with them." Kagome looked to Sango before sighing, "You're right, but still I need to know. Not knowing things make me confused."

"You're cute when you're confused, and I bet that's what Sesshomaru thinks too, that's why he did this."

"You really think so Jasmine?"

"No,"

The door bell rang Shippo, could you get that?" Sango and the others kept silent and listened to Shippo ask the door "who is it?" there was a muffled answer and the sound of the door opening. "Who was it?" Kagome shouted to Shippo. "Mr. Sesshomaru said that Rin can come early. Can Rin stay here, Kagome, until eight?" Rin came running to Kagome's room with Shippo in tow. "Of course you can Rin, where's Sesshomaru?"

"Mr. Sesshomaru said he had some business to at ten duh to." Rin was so adorable, she was smiling all why trying to remember what Sesshomaru had told her to say. "Can I play with Rin?" Kagome nodded to Shippo and they were off. "Isn't that the girl you wanted to adopt?" Kagome nodded to Sango. She took her phone off the credenza and showed Sango and Jasmine pictures of Rin. "They didn't let me; they said I wasn't financially stable for a boy and a growing girl." Kagome sighed and threw the phone on the bed. "I should get dressed."

Kagome slipped off her clothing and redressed in the out fit Jasmine picked out for her. Jasmine and Sango were either flipping through Kagome's phone or texting. "I'll go get Shippo dressed." Sango left.

"Kagome, can Rin stay in here?" Kagome looked away form the mirror. "Sure Rin, but what happen?"

"The pretty lady asked Rin if Rin wanted to see Shippo naked." Rin shuddered. Jasmine gave off a loud laugh. Kagome smiled, "of course you can sweetheart." Rin rushed to Kagome's bed. "Don't wrinkle your dress, dear." Kagome went to her credenza to work on her hair. "Who picked the dress, cutie?"

"Rin did! Mr. Sesshomaru said 'pick a dress, any dress!' And Rin picked this one!"

"Well, it's really pretty Rin." Rin gasped and her eyes widened. "You know Rin's name!"

"Everyone knows your name. You say it all the time."

"Jasmine!"

"Seriously though, that's dangerous. What if a kidnapper comes to her and she's like, 'Rin doesn't talk to strangers.' She's screwed!"

"Kagome, will Rin really get kidnapped?"

"Rin, what Jasmine, over there, is trying to say is, you say your name when you speak so every one who can hear will know your name."

"Even the bad guys?" Kagome nodded, "Even the bad guys," Rin shook her head. "Even if the bad guys know Rin's name, Mr. Sesshomaru said he'll make sure nothing bad will happen to Rin." Kagome sat next to Rin on the bed. "Well, you may not be taken or harmed, but Rin, your name is very special. If someone knows your name and even how you look like, they might get you in trouble with things you didn't even do!"

"Oh like identity theft?" both Jasmine and Kagome froze. "Who taught you that?"

"Mr. Sesshomaru had a client who kept crying and when Rin asked why, Mr. Sesshomaru told Rin someone stole his identity and now he gets in trouble with his husband all the time."

"What did you say?"

"Mr. Sesshomaru's client keeps calling and crying, his husband says they might have a, um Kagome, what's a divorce?" Jasmine started laughing again. This time she had to hold her stomach. "Rin ask your father,"

"You mean Mr. Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded, and Rin replied with "okay!" Jasmine fell off the bed. Rin crawled over to the edge of the bed to look at the fallen fire demon. "Kagome, why is her hair burning the carpet?"

"WHAT!"

8888888888888

The fire had been contained and right now Jasmine sat in Kagome's kitchen, in a robe. "Did you really have to pour so much water? I could have handled it." Sango scoffed. She then took some bread from the cupboard. "Shippo, get me some peanut butter, please." The child fox demon pulled open the refrigerator door to get the peanut butter. "Auntie Jas, you should get the illusion ring for your hair." Said Shippo. Jasmine scoffed this time, "I don't get why demons waste so much money to act like humans. I love my hair. No matter how dangerous and hazardous to children it is, I won't try to hide it."

"I guess you'll just soaked every time you lose control of your flames." Said Kagome as she blow dried Jasmine's wet dress. "Can't you help me?" Jasmine sighed at Kagome's request but she released a flame from her hand to hover above her dress and helped Kagome with the drying. "So how are you getting to the party?" Sango asked Jasmine and began to make another sandwich, this time, it had grape jelly. "We are all taking the jet. That's why I'm still here; I figured I can catch a ride with Kagome and Sesshomaru."

"Rewind, what do you mean, jet?" Kagome turned the dress. "The party is at the estate and the only way to get there on time, is to use the jet." Kagome nodded, "so-"

"Yeah you're going on a jet filled with the invited elites to the Lumbarc main house."

"Cool! I've never been on a jet!"

"Just eat the sandwich," Sango shoved the peanut butter sandwich into Shippo's hands, she gave the other to Rin, who was silently listening in on the conversation while sitting on the stool at the island. "Let me go finish my hair, Sango could you?" Kagome went off to her room listening to the blow dryer and Sango and Jasmine chattering away. Kagome pulled out the hair gel and the curling iron. After gelling her hair up in a pony tail, she used the curling iron to curl the hair left though the rubber band and curled the ends of her bangs so instead of it sticking out widely it was gently laying on her forehead. With the curls done, Kagome pulled them up and curved one by one slowly making a flower. The ringlets done, Kagome went off to her makeup.

Kagome's phone rang, at that moment, a boring, regular ring. She stared at the number but it didn't click in her head to who might have been calling her. "Hello?"

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru."

"Oh, hey"

"I should be arriving in three minutes time."

"Can Jasmine have a ride to the jet with us?"

"… "

"Jasmine Lumbarc. I mean we can't have her miss her sister's birthday." There was a sound from the other end that sounded a bit like chuckling. "Is the Great Lord Sesshomaru laughing?"

"I haven't heard that name since High school."

"Really? The way everyone called you that back at school, one would think that you got every one in the office calling you that."

"I guess, time change. Tell Jasmine that I'll be there in few minutes. Listen, there's a police car around the corner and I don't want to be caught on the phone."

"Alright, see you in a few." They hung up and Kagome quickened the pace. "Sesshomaru well be here soon!" She called out and she heard Jasmine say "Got it".

* * *

Finished however i'm on punishment so i won't be on for a while this is such a sneak chapter. so definitly not re read over sorry


	4. So complicated

**Inuforlyf  
November 27, 2008  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and was by** Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own 5****th**** Avenue Café. **

**A/N ignore the many mistakes until one of you all who complain offer to be a beta or something but until then bear with the mistakes

* * *

  
**

The jet ride was just like any other plane except it was all first class instead of having the economic class and all that what not. 30 passengers including Kagome and them were waited upon by six stewardesses. It was nice but hardly something to get loud about. What did shock her was the run way at the Lumbarc estate's back yard. It was large enough to hold three overgrown planes, this was ridiculous. They were let off the jet and a group of black cars with drivers standing in front of them beckoning Kagome and the rest of the passengers. Those cars brought the passengers to the largest mansion surrounded by smaller then that 80, 000 square feet house. Women wearing gold dress and their hair in a high bun showed the guests the way to the main hall, there were many who already arrived. The golden girls said "enjoy" and walked away. "Well I'm going to wish my sister a happy birthday you should go find your seats."

Jasmine then walked away from them. The rest of the passengers had already dispersed and Kagome was left with the kids and Sesshomaru. "Come," and she followed. A man with a loose gold dress shirt and black pants stopped them, "Merlot?" Kagome took a glass. "We'll be back!" Rin shouted. Before Kagome could stop them, Rin had grabbed Shippo and run off to the little boys standing near a fountain. "I've been thinking about it all day, but I just couldn't find an answer. Why did you invite me here?"

"Sesshomaru, it's so nice of you to come here, ah and with a female companion at that." Kagome turned to face a woman with the longest, blackest hair she had ever seen up close. The woman was a European woman with height to rival Sesshomaru and her eyes were a deep blue. "However, you still haven't wished me a happy birthday. Kagome's eyes widened, "Hello, I'm Thuy Lumbarc you must be-"

"Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru cut her off, "She's the mother of Rin." While Kagome was shaking Ms. Lumbarc's hand, shoe could have gotten whip lash the way she turned to look at Sesshomaru. She was _not _the mother of Rin, why would he lie like that. "Well it's nice to finally meet you" Kagome nodded and released Ms. Lumbarc's hand. "I do believe you work at New Chic."

"O-oh yes," Kagome stuttered. She handed Sesshomaru her drink and tried looking for a business card. Thuy was already handing her own to Kagome. After finally Ms. Lumbarc her business card, she broke out in a grin. "Oh! You're that Kagome. My sister speaks of you all the time. You do great work."

"Well, I can't say great. I just do my best."

"Jasmine explained that you were probably the reason New Chic is so successful." Kagome shook her head, "It's all the staff at New Chic which makes the magazine appeal to all readers."

Thuy eyed her, "and your modest too. You are just the kind of person I should have working for me." Kagome shook her head with a smile. "We should go find our seats." Sesshomaru spoke. "O-oh yeah."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ms. Higurashi. It'll be great to speak with you again." The woman clad in a baby blue dress and thousands of diamonds around her neck, wrists, ears and fingers walked away. "She's so nice." Sesshomaru nodded but then said, "you should steer cleat form her, she has a nasty reputation." Confused, Kagome took her drink back and headed off to her seat."

8888888888888

Kagome was in her office re-reading every one's articles which had to do with health or make-up. "So did you meet her?!" Kagome looked up form her pile of documents, "who, your sister?" Jasmine nodded.

"Where'd you disappear to? That's what I need to know first. How do you leave us and never come back?

"I stayed the night. Come on Kagome tell me! Answer the question."

"Yes I met her."

"Annnd……….. Was she a complete creepo?"

"No… actually was kind. I didn't know you talk about me. Everything good I hope."

"What?" Jasmine sat down on the couch. "Your sister told me you talk about me all the time." Jasmine shook her head. "I hardy ever talk to that woman. The last time I even said two words to her was the day of _my _birthday and it was to talk about a father day gift. I was surprised she asked me to stay over on Friday." Kagome was at a lost for words. "Never once did I talk about you to her."

_BEEP _the intercom asked for attention. She took a second before pressing listen. "Shippo has arrived with your mother." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Mamma!" Kagome's mother entered her office wearing a long grey sweater, a tight black turtle neck, blue jeans and grey flat boots. "I thought you were never going to see me again!"

"You have a date with that Hojo boy the day after tomorrow at 7, he'll you up from your our home and I'll watch Shippo."

"Mamma, I don't want to-"

"Kagome, I much rather not have this argument right now." Jasmine sat there watching the match of the mother and daughter go on for a while then they both froze and stared at her. "Don't mind me!" Shippo rolled his eyes before running to jump on her.

"Mamma, I don't-"

"Just this once, do as I ask. I'm sure Hojo will make you very happy." Her mother kissed her on the forehead and waved goodbye. "Bye GRANDMA!"

"So she's trying to set you up?"

"Ever since I turned 21, she's been bugging me about getting married, and then I told her I wanted Shippo and Rin, we had this big fight about being a single mom, but I still adopted him. She keeps bringing up she had so much problems trying to raise Souta and me." Kagome took her seat then slammed her head on her desk. "OW"

_BEEP _She pressed listen. "A Ms. Rin is here to see you."

"Let her in."

"Rin!" Shippo shouted.

"It's that lady!" Run shouted at Jasmine upon entering. "It isn't polite to shout in front of adults." Kagome mumbled form her desk. "What are you doing here?" Kagome raised her head and got up from her seat to sit down next to Jasmine. She laid down and used Jasmine's head as a pillow. "Mr. Sesshomaru said if I wanted I could go bother Kagome so here I am!"

"He really said that?" Rin nodded. "Hey you said 'I'." Shippo exclaimed. "Rin's teacher said saying I will make Rin sound smarter so I'm going to say 'I' more."

"But you just said Rin again. "Shippo point and Rin pouted. "Rin's still working on it."

"Well, I guess everyone will just have to watch me work. Yeah, well either that or Jasmine takes you two away."

"YAY takes us away."

"You take me and Sango as babysitters but we aren't?"

"I don't have to pay you guys."

8888888888888

Kagome walked down the grocery store lane, Shippo hurried off in front of her. She brought a box of cereal and headed down to the pastas and sauces. "Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome turned to see Thuy Lumbarc behind her. "Wow, the world is so small." Kagome nodded. "Are you doing some shopping?"

"Yeah- yes. I wouldn't have thought you would be grocery shopping at such a local place." Kagome said.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I didn't feel like eating out." Kagome nodded. "So did you think about my offer?"

"What offer?"

"Why, to come work for me of course."

"Oh, wow, I thought you were joking around. It'll be an honor but I'm conf-"

"How about you think about it and we'll have brunch tomorrow. I'll call your office to set the place."

"But I-"

"Don't disappoint me." And with that, she walked away leaving her basket on the floor filled with pasta. _Hmm she got the good kind to. _

8888888888888

Tuesday came and with that a phone call telling her to meet Ms. Lumbarc at 5th Avenue Café. "They don't have brunch on Tuesdays but we might as well eat lunch." Thuy said as they took their seats. "I think I'll have the **Chicken Dorati, and maybe a salad what about you."**

"I'll just have that," they ordered that and a drink. "Ms. Higurashi, I do think you'll be a lovely addition to our monthly paper to the share holders. You can write about anything that pleases you. All you'll have to do is make it relevant to the company."

"I don't want to sound rude but I will have to decline your invitation. I am comfortable with my career and I work hard at what I love to do."

"I can double your income."

"I don't think you-"

"Triple, and give you some of my real estate."

"I don't know why you are trying so hard to get me to work for you, but nothing you can say will make me quit New Chic and make me work some where I don't know much about other then it makes new technology." Their drinks came and they both took a sip. While Kagome was still drinking Thuy stopped and said, "Listen, maybe you're not getting this. I'm not asking anymore. I tried to do it nicely, you know, offer money but you decided to make this difficult. I am telling you to come work for me. If you refuse, I'll make your life miserable until you do."

Kagome choked on her Ice Tea. "Why are you doing this? I don't even know you that well. I haven't done a thing to offend you, have I? and-"

"Just do as I ask and we will have a very peaceful relationship."

"But why."

"Kagura and Sesshomaru are to be married; I can't have you to stand in their way."

"WHAT!"

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." The waitress came to them with their food. "Is everything alright here?"

"Actually could you wrap this up, I just don't have the time to stay and eat." The waitress nodded and Thuy and to took the food to walk away. "I have nothing to do with the two, how can I be an enemy. I haven't seen Kagura since high school, how could she possibly-"

"You should ask her that." Thuy pulled out her credit card, "I don't want to be the bad guy so just come work for me. That way I can keep a close eye on you and I can make sure you don't stand in their way."

"No!"

"hm… you're going to regret that." Thuy paid the bill and walked out.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. My computer was on the fritz so I typed every thing today. I didn't have the time to re-read it let alone edit it so I hope you can understand the mistakes. Happy Holidays! and have a happy new year **

**December 24, 2008 Review!  
**


	5. Tsh, I can do this

**Inuforlyf**

**June 22, 2011**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and co.** it was by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"The best time to wear a stripe sweater… is all the time!" With a glare, from Kagome, Jasmine quickly ended her teasing. "But it's also turtle neck! I think this warrants the song." Not a chuckle was received. Her dear colleague and friend slumped into a chair, and with a groan, she lowered her head onto her arms.

Her hair bobbed with each huff and the messy, tucked ponytail seemed to be slipping from its pink, cloth hold. Jasmine went towards the stove preparing to boil water. Busing herself with the task she set out, Jasmine did not notice her other close co-worker enter, until she spoke. "Sleeveless, stripe, turtle neck sweater, Kagome? What? The dog ate your clothes?"

A heavy groan came from the girl mentioned, "Would you two please ignore the sweater? I thought it looked really nice when I put it on."

"Are you crying?" Sango inquired, farther entering the break room.

"No, not yet." Came a sniffing response. Sango quickly took a seat by her friend's side. "Kagome, doesn't cry. What's wrong?" She tried to urge the girl from her slump. Sango pulled the hand cushioning Kagome's head and following her pulled appendage, Kagome turned to face her worried boss. "I think I just sicked the demon mob on myself."

It came out as a whisper but the other two inhabitants of the room heard it clear. Jasmine let out a snicker and Sango's concern doubled. She rubbed her hands on Kagome's attempting to comfort the girl before questioning the statement, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I just came from having lunch with Thuy Lumbarc and she threatened me."

"How did she threaten you?"

"She said I'm going to regret my decision to not go to work for her! Oh my god Sango, what am I going to do?" There was a hiss from the kettle and Kagome shrieked in fear. After noting what produced the noise, she nervously chuckled but soon the awkward laughing became short breathed heaving. "Okay, do you have an idea why she would say that?"

"She says Kagura and Sesshomaru are going to get married and I can't get in their way. Keep your friends close keep your enemies closer! If that's not a threat, movie makers need to stop saying things like that."

"That's ridiculous. I don't think you've ever made contact with anyone from high school until now. What could you have planning?"

"That's what I said!" Cups began to clink and the two looked away from one another to watch Jasmine come to the table with cups of tea. "You can drink; I pulled some heat out." With a nod, Kagome took hold of a cup and downed its contents. "It's not working."

"People don't drink tea like that. The soothing affect is when the warm liquid slides down your throat and-"

"Seriously Jasmine, I don't think Kagome cares about that at this moment." Sango ended Jasmine's triad on tea drinking. "What's going on with your sister? Can Thuy really do something to Kagome?" Jasmine's face fell into a wince.

"I don't know my sister well, but I know she can be pretty bad ass. This can get scary." The fire demoness replied.

"Then let's call the police and report her." Sango offered but Kagome quickly changed to the tone to a more somber level. "With that proof? It's her word against mine and Ms. Lumbarc rules most of the world."

"Did you tell Sesshomaru?" Jasmine asked and Kagome vigorously shook her head in negative. "I can't. We only just met up and this happened? He's her lawyer, he'll probably think I'm lying and I don't want to lose Rin. I only just got her back."

Before silence filled the room, Sango let out the question all three were wondering. "So what are you going to do?"

"I say we wait it out." Both Sango and Kagome brought their attention to the seemingly nonchalant demon. "When she does finally act on her threat, we'll find a way to trace it back to her."

"But what if we can't!" Sango added realism, "and what if the first thing she does is something truly terrifying and irreversible?"

"Oh my god, Shippo!" With that exclamation, Kagome quickly stood and rushed out the room. Sango took note of the fleeing back. "She looks like a piece of candy a grandma would hand out."

8888888888888

Arriving at the elementary school, she quickly entered the main office to relay procedures and methods on keeping her son safe. "Ah, you're Shippo's mother, correct?" Kagome nodded and smiled at the receptionist hoping to seem pleasant before the woman. "Hi, yes I am. I just wanted to add more directions towards Shippo's dismissal from school."

"Oh of course that's fine. Let me just get a note pad. Go ahead."

"Under no circumstances may Shippo be allowed to with anyone other than my mother or me. Even if the person claims to have my permission or says she'll call me up so you may speak to me, do not allow it." The brunette nodded her bob hair cut.

"May I ask why so many precautions?"

Smiling again, lowering the secretary's concern, "my mom has watched a lot of movies and new reports about children wandering off, kidnapped or going to their friend house and something happening to them. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen to Shippo."

"Kidnapped?"

"Just a precaution."

8888888888888

Kagome returned to the office building with her fingers wringing and her eyes searching her surroundings for something, anything that had the ability to jump, clear across the street and attack her with a pair of pointed, double buckle, Mary Jane shoes. Like the ones she had adorn her feet.

Walking through the door, she let out a sigh. Only her relief did not last. She heard clacking of a pair of heels and multiple stepping of shoes. Turning, she saw Ms. Lumbarc exiting the visitors' entrance. The wealthy woman was wearing a dark blue, cocktail halter, low v-neck dress. In her arms, she held a grey clutch and a grey blazer.

Behind her, six maybe seven men followed in suits of the boring color variety. Besides her stood Sesshomaru, wearing black slacks and a light blue button down.

The two seemed to be talking, but with the two facing ahead and Ms. Lumbarc wearing sunglasses, she was not sure. Sesshomaru put an arm up and the group stopped in synchronized ease. This kept Kagome too mesmerized to realize Sesshomaru had begun to walk towards her, until he spoke, "Kagome."

Quickly, blinking from her stupor, Kagome replied with an eloquent "huh?"

"This Sesshomaru never received the chance to properly thank you for attending my client's birthday party and bringing your son as well."

With a wave of a hand she replied, "It was nothing; just said 'sure' is all. Thanks for inviting me."

From the corner of her eyes, there was a slight flexing of 's hand and Kagome realized the woman was annoyed. "Even so, I would like the chance to take you out to dinner. Perhaps this time you will have the chance to eat your dinner, and maybe some dessert as well."

"I'd love to; when did you want to have this dinner?"

"Are you preoccupied tomorrow evening?"

"I'm-" Ms. Lumbarc then yanked her shades from her eyes. The icy blue colored eyes were glaring at Kagome and the new chic employee nearly backed a step from the intensity. "Actually, I am. But I'm free tonight, if that's not too short notice."

"That is satisfactory. I will come to your office at seven. If you'll excuse me," With a hand gesture, he beckoned the group to continue following. Before the group passed completely, Ms. Lumbarc hung back. She began to return her shades to her face but before Kagome could allow the water demon to have a cool exit, she smirked and started her way to the turn stall. Though it was a small victory it would do. For now.

* * *

Chapter Five done! Whoa, years later, I came back to this story. Hopefully it can be a smooth transaction. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or you didn't, please review. Tell me what I can do better! LOVE YA

REVIEW!


	6. Take the he said she said out

**Inuforlyf**

**October 18, 2011**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and co.** it was by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"What do you think she has planned?" Jasmine asked Kagome. The two were in Kagome's office, their second favorite hangout location, at work. Kagome shrugged but continued to pour water into the corner fern. The two were dissected what had transpired in the main lobby. "Why can't you just ask her?" Kagome question the fire demon sitting on her desk.

The woman wore a cream colored blouse, which resembled the fashion of a tunic. The silk fabric helped the shirt flow with each movement Jasmine made. Her dark brown, pencil skirt contrasted with the top as it enhanced the Jasmine's figure while the tunic blouse was attempting to hide the shapely curves. The outfit ended with brown and tan wedge heel sandals. Jasmine bounced her calves on the desk, with each kick she made, and the brown beaded bracelets bounced off each other, each time she tossed a fox plushie, which once sat quietly one Kagome's desk.

"I don't talk to that woman, and when it comes to a moment in court, I see myself on your side."

"But she's your sister!"

"Who's in cohorts with crazy people!"

"I don't know; no matter what Souta does, I'll always try to help him."

"That's probably because you love your brother."

"You don't love your sister?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jasmine responded but Kagome wasn't sure what to say to the answer. The girl slid off the desk to walk the short distance towards the window. And as Kagome watched her friend fall into a daze, she continued her watering to the plant near the end table, closer to the window.

Her computer played a song about horses and black cherry trees but other than that, silence made a perfect back drop for the thoughts flying through the minds of the pair. "Maybe we should do some work? Sango mentioned wanting to have marriage and weddings as the focus point for next month's issue; maybe, you want to start brain storming?" The girl attempted to pull Jasmine away from the glass.

The fire demon seemed to be lost in her thoughts, until she spoke. "You know, Thuy's big in the business industry. She may try something to harm New Chic, in order to get to you." The woman turned from the window and Kagome narrowed her eyes at the growing flames. "My sister can be a real bitch sometimes. What if she does-" Taking the liberty to twist open her watering can, Kagome jerked her hand and the water went flying towards Jasmine's face.

"Should I ask?" Sango entered the room with a stack of paper. "I hate you!" Jasmine shouted with such venom, Kagome did a quick jog to Sango hoping the athletic woman would thwart Jasmine's advances

"Her hair turned blue and her eyes were on fire!" Kagome quickly told her boss, defending her actions.

"You see Jasmine, if you'd just get the illusion ring, you wouldn't get drenched once a day." With a flash of flames engulfing Jasmine's head, the water dripping from her face, evaporated. She then opened the window to air out the scent of burnt skin. "What do you want, Sango?" Still angry, the sneer on Jasmine's face found a new victim. "I do believe this is Kagome's office. Don't be angry with me when it is your incapacity of controlling that head of flames of yours that should be making you angry." With a huff, Jasmine took Kagome's seat behind the desk. She then raised her legs to cross it at the ankles and display her anger with her pose.

"What did you need Sango?" Kagome asked more gently than Jasmine had, thus receiving a scoff from the irritated woman.

"I have some articles, a few letters a request-"  
"Oh?" Kagome questioned quickly, slightly disappointed. "Why would you bring all of this and not have the mail carrier or even my secretary bring it?"

"Well, I was in the elevator just now and heard something that had to do with you." Collecting the stacks from Sango, Kagome replied with a "what did you hear?"

"You're dating Sesshomaru?" And sheets came tumbling down. "Um, why would you say that?" She inquired and Sango joined Kagome on the ground to help clean up. "Some guys were talking and mentioned Sesshomaru couldn't stay late to review a contract. Some other guy asked why and the third said 'Mister Big Shot' has a date.' The first one added, "with the mother of that adopted girl.'" They stood with their pile and headed towards the desk, "And knowing Rin's parents are dead, I figured they must have been talking about you. I put my two cents and asked if he's been seeing this girl for long. Those guys sure like to gossip. But anyways, one of them answered saying no, but Sesshomaru wants to make it so. Of course, we know Sesshomaru and knowing he would never say something like that, I asked 'what makes you say that?' And then one said Sesshomaru and Kagura are done and the only reason Kagura hasn't begged him back is because she feels threatened by the possibility that he's going to have a family with the little girl's mom. Apparently, he announced they were never going to get back together but even that wouldn't stop Kagura. I think they mentioned it was online." At the end of Sango's monologue, Jasmine quickly began typing on the desktop computer.

"Do you think that's why Thuy approached me?" Kagome watched the anxious looking girl at the computer. She seemed to be searching for whatever was online about Sesshomaru's previous relationship. Jasmine nodded and Sango went around the desk to watch whatever the fire demon conjured up.

With a sigh, Kagome made her way to the couch. Sesshomaru and she were close in high school because they were both in many of the same extracurricular activities: national honor society, Interact, English Honor Society, Student Advisory Council, Outdoor Education for physical education, and Kagome tutored his younger brother. While they were often near each other, conversations never strayed from Inuyasha, school work or political batter while on the SAC board. Why would he want anything to do with her, eleven years later?

Was adopting Rin part of a sick master plan?

Was Thuy going to ruin her life?

Should she go to dinner with him tonight?

"Kagome, come take a look at this! Raise the volume, Jasmine." Upon standing from her seat, she heard a crash coming from her computer. This intrigued her and Kagome quickened her pace to join the two other women. She then laid her eyes on a restaurant scene.

Debris was flying and Kagura was holding a paper fan to her mouth. Though older now, Kagome recognized the narrowed, angry slits of Kagura's eyes. "Kagura sit." Came from a majestic man sitting in the booth in front of Kagura. He wore a black suit with the jacket open. A pink button down was underneath and a black pencil tie laid center, down his torso.

"Why would you do this?" It was clear the woman was both angry and hurt. With a steady hand, Sesshomaru plucked a shaking glass of wine from the table. He took a sip and the flying debris fell. The blowing winds stopped and Kagura slumped onto the ground. "I thought you brought me here to propose. Why would you take me to where we first met, only to break up with me?"

"Is there a problem here?" A rather attractive male waiter entered the picture. "He is the reason why." Sesshomaru responded and stood from he's seat. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and slipped a few bills out. "Tip," he then threw it onto the table and proceeded to leave.

"How'd you find out?"

"Perhaps, next time, you might wish to bathe before entering a dog demon's presence after rutting with another." With that, the tall man left. The waiter, in turn, bent to help the rejected female, "don't touch me, trash!" She hissed and yanked her arm from his grip. Huffing, she stood. "Are you videotaping this? Have you lost your F-" and the video ended.

"That was entertaining." And Jasmine laughed.

"That was terrible!" Kagome exclaimed and Jasmine shrugged. Sango in turn proceeded to the couch. "I think she deserved it." And Kagome shook her head at her friend's statement. "Public humiliation is never deserved."

"I don't think he meant for it to become like that. You know Kagura tends to be overly dramatic." Sango told her friend and sunk into the comfty couch. "And now that you're date-"

"I am not 'dating' Sesshomaru!" Kagome through quotations around dating and continued, "we are going on a date but we are not 'dating.'"

"Right, and I'm human." Jasmine scoffed and smoke blew out of her lips. "Has anyone died of second hand smoke from being your friend?" Sango questioned the girl across the room from her and Jasmined shrugged. "I don't think so, you don't really smell smoke do you?"

Sango shook her head, "But that is clearly-"

"Must we have this conversation now?" Kagome questioned her two friends and they looked to her. Kagome's face was frozen in a frown and her brows bent in concern. "What am I getting myself into?"

The afternoon went quickly with sheets upon sheets of articles and editorials Kagome was left to edit before handing a selected pile to Sango. She made a schedule for the next day, she walked Shippo over to her mother's home and she finished a presentation to her crew without a worry. When dinner with Sesshomaru came around, she merely took hold of her trench coat and slipped her shoes on before following her date out of the building. It was sitting in the seat he pulled out for her that brought her back to earth.

She was in a dim lighted Korean restaurant with The Sesshomaru. He took his own seat and her palms began to sweat, her mouth dried and her left eye lid twitched. Then it twitched again. The third time led to her dunking under the table to pick up a fork she accidently dropped as she attempted to unravel her eating utensils from the cloth.

"There is no need to be nervous." She heard and shot back up straight. "Hm? What makes you think I am nervous?"

Before he could reply, she answered, "Oh yes, you probably know by some super demon power."

"Hn," Kagome blinked at him before she returned her attention to covering her lap with the white cloth. "Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

She looked up and stared into his eyes searching for an answer she yet to ask a question for. "I don't want to sound rude but you are confusing me." His nonresponse pushed her to continue, "At Ms. Lumbarc's birthday party, you called Rin my daughter, you then invited me to dinner, allowed me to disrupt your office and asked me to dinner a second time. I do not know your intentions. And wow, that was all supposed to be in my head. I'm sorry for being so forward!"

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment and Kagome mentally slapped her self. Her and her big mouth! She bit her lip and looked down. The day was probably getting to her. It was a little known fact, by her closest friends and family, the later it was, the less control she had over herself. Of course it was only seven in the afternoon but perhaps with all the worrying she did during the day, her body took it in negatively. "My name Ming Young, I be your server for evening. If you would like traditional Korean dinner please view back of menu. For American dinner, front of menu." Kagome pulled herself from out of her reprimanding and looked to see the small woman speaking. She looked around Kagome's age but seemed smaller in stature. Her hair short and grazing her shoulders with a hair band keeping hair from falling to her face.

She carried a small smile on her face and in her hand she held a small notepad. "Would you like drink?" Kagome shook her head and timidly looked to Sesshomaru to see him looking back her. Quickly she opened her menu and looked busy. "Perhaps when we are prepared to order." With little sound coming from the girl, Ming Young walked away.

"Kagome, you need not be ashamed of the words you say. They hold reason to why you are nervous." Even with that, she refused to look up to see his intense eyes staring back. "I merely wish to reconnect with an old friend."

"Old friend?" she asked and finally found the courage to join the conversation. She saw him nod and she continued. "And being Rin's mother comes in where?"

"That is what Rin calls you." The two fell quiet as Kagome's heart called out for the young girl she grew to love. How sad. She thought, that with all that happened with legal work, Rin called Kagome mother when talking to her new father. Kagome nodded before falling into a more comfortable position. "Why did you adopt her?" and from there, the night continued with Kagome's curiosity being quenched.

Soon the dinner was coming to a close. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru theory on why people grow more confident after high school. "But, my Lord Sesshomaru, you have always been confident. In fact, you've grown more humble since graduating." She replied and spooned a vanilla scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

"Humble to an extent. If I were at all times as I was in high school, many people would be dead and over population would not be a problem."

"You were rather violent in high school."

"More like high school was filled with idiots."

"Are you calling yourself and idiot?"

"My past self." He told her and took a sip from his cup of coffee. "I am learning every day, thus this Sesshomaru cannot yet be labeled a genius."

"Good, your humility adds to your beauty." Kagome said quite boldly. This thus proved the earlier statement regarding the time of night and her control. "Not that I'm trying to flirt it's just-"

"I understand my beauty." Sesshomaru had to exclaim, and this led to Kagome gagging on her Ice cream. She lifted her head trying to keep the white liquid from disgustingly exiting her lips and to avoid looking like a rabid squirrel.

"This Sesshomaru must see you home." A bit relived, Kagome nodded. A part of her, however, was disappointed he was ending the night so quickly. The waitress came over with the bill. Immediately after she left, Kagome question the behavior, "you know, that woman avoided looking you in the eye the whole evening."

"Hn,"

"So you noticed?"

"No,"

"But you not curious as to why?"

"No," and Kagome huffed, "I forgot you used one syllable answers often."

"Does it offend you?"

Kagome thought of it while swallowing another spoon of ice cream. "No, in fact, even in high school, I just accepted it. I never thought it meant anything. You just don't like talking, right?"

"Hn,"

"You said we'd split the bill this time, remember?'

"Maybe another time."

"But that's what you said before and I don't feel super comfortable with you paying everything."

"I lied last time." After a pause and realizing Kagome was irritated, Sesshomaru continued, "Kagome, this Sesshomaru would not be the proper gentleman if I did not pay for my date."

"Oh," and a goody smile rose upon Kagome's face. She tried to cover it by eating more of her dessert, but her giddy hands missed her mouth. "Oh, never mind me." She told him as he watched her struggle with licking the vanilla from around her lips. She took notice of his staring and ducked behind an empty glass and began wiping away the cream with a hand. "Oh shoot." She whispered frantically and she reached for a napkin. Only, a hand took hold of her wrist.

"Eep!" Kagome raised her embarrassed head to see a patient Sesshomaru looking back at her. Her attention to his beautiful face was then pulled away by a gentle motion of a cloth wiping her hand. "Ah, thanks," she nervously chuckled out. Sesshomaru continued his mentrations long after the hand was clean, but both ignored the fact.

A cough sounded and the blinked to pull away from their partner's eyes. "We are closing, are you two finished? I can have your ice cream bagged but it'd probably-"

"No need, we are leaving." Sesshomaru stood up with the bill folder in hand. "I will pay up front. Come Kagome."

Because she was still dazed, she did not argue at his tone of commanding, instead, she scrambled out of the seat and followed her date out.

* * *

Oh yeah, something is going on with my mind. why did I come back to this? who knows but hope you enjoyed this.


	7. Reasoning Actions

Inuforlyf

A Taste of Drama

Fanfiction

May 30, 2012

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the I-pod nor do I own the hotel double tree**

* * *

Kagome tucked her feet beneath a blanket and sipped from a mug filled with cinnamon and apple tea. Her long haired, curvy boss and friend, Sango sat on the couch perpendicular to Kagome's with her legs up and her feet on the coffee table in front of the grey sofa. Beside Sango laid Kagome's fire elemental demon friend and co-worker Jasmine. Jasmine sat with her feet tucked behind Sango and her back leaning against the left arm rest of the grey sofa with green and white pillows. On top the two was a grey throw blanket keeping the too comfortably warm. Jasmine was filling her blunt nails and Sango was biting into a sandwich.

The three sat in silence analyzing Kagome's date from earlier that night. Sango and Jasmine were watching Shippo when Kagome was fraternizing with the sexy sophisticated and delicious lawyer Sesshomaru. Arriving home, she was bombarded by her friends with inquiries on the date and while she changed she gave them ample amount of details and here that sat questioning the actions behind the ex-classmate.

"Right he claimed he called you Rin's mother because she calls you that and he wishes to be closer to you." Jasmine inputted. The two mauled over that and Kagome sighed into her mug. "Tea works whenever it feels like."

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked her friend and Kagome lowered her mug, "It used to calm me but now and days it's just warm juice."

"Mama Kagome?" three turned to watch Shippo shuffle in with a small blanket in hand. "Yeah Shippo" Kagome replied to her adopted fox demon. "I want to be with you." The three smiled and Kagome opened her arms to allow Shippo to crawl into her embrace. "Right," Jasmine said, ruining the moment. "So Sesshomaru, invited you and Shippo, after not having seeing you- AH you know what?"

"He could be doing this because Rin is asking him too?"

"Exactly!" Jasmine shot her eyes to her friend, "How'd you do that Sango? We're like on the same brain frequency."

"It makes sense."

"Would Sesshomaru bend to Rin's way that easily?" Kagome asked her two friends and a small voice answered, "Rin did say she gets everything she wants."

"And that is from Rin's friend," Jasmine exclaimed, "Shippo's speaking from the right point of view."

"Perhaps you should ask Rin if she asked Sesshomaru to be friendly –"

"Extra friendly" Jasmine interrupted Sango.

"Right extra friendly to your mama Kagome." Shippo nodded and burrowed farther into his adopted mother's stomach.

The next afternoon, Kagome was sitting behind her desk with her eyes running over the computer screen. Shippo was laying on the ground, answering mathematic questions Kagome promised to look over after he was through. The intercom beeped and Kagome's attention flew from the screen to the speaker. "Yes?" she inquired the secretary in the lobby.

"Your mother is on line four." She replied and Kagome nodded without realizing she could not be seen by the woman she was conversing with. "Thank you! Could you patch her through?" she requested and a second beep followed before a dull done. When the tone ceased, Kagome questioned the silence with a "Mamma?"

"Have you forgotten your date with Hojo tonight?"

"No," Kagome answered with a small twitch in her left eye brow. "Its at seven, Mamma. How are you?'

"I would feel better if Hojo's mother did not call me and ask if my daughter was already in a relationship. And how selfish and irresponsible I was for setting you up with a man you have no intention of meeting up with."

"Wait," Kagome exclaimed with her brows furrowed, "I don't understand why Hojo's mother would do such a thing! Mamma what is going on?"

"The Hojo family has it in their mind that you are with a man you've been close with since high school. So close in fact, the two of you adopted a child." Hearing that, Kagome let out a groan. Shippo, noticing his adopted mother was getting nagged by her mother, wisely left the room. "Mamma, I do not know where this information is coming from but I can guarantee that it is false."

"Oh I know," her mother scoffed out, "But they are being fed negative information about my daughter. Who did you anger?" Shocked by her mother's smart deduction, she pulled the phone from its cradle and told the story to her mother.

Soon her mother was up to speed and began to contemplate the situation. "Obviously, this Thuy woman is close to Kagura." Kagome nodded vigorously awaiting more of her mother's wisdom. "Perhaps you need to go to the owner of the beast and question why this beast was ordered to come after you."

"Won't that cause more problems, Mamma?"

"Of course, but in order to organize a messy situation, you must first bring them all before you, thus making a bigger mess before you can start putting things away in their proper place." Kagome nodded at the wisdom before bidding her mother goodbye.

She pressed down the microphone button to speak to her secretary soon after, "Could you send Shippo back in." There was a pause before Kagome received a response, "I was not aware he was to stay in the lobby, he went on the elevator and left when he came out of your office."

The head of health and beauty felt her left brow twitch. "Did you see which floor he went to?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Kagome replied before her heart began to pound faster and the sweat on her palms made her hands heavy, "Get as many people as you can to help me look for him."

"Kagome?" The secretary asked a bit confused, "Shippo knows this building, he won't be getting lost anytime soon and even if he does, there are security guards everywhere he can just ask for directions."

"Just help me find my son!" She shouted and hung up before rushing out. Her logic came in slowly when she was told that Shippo went on the elevator but it came and hard. She was recently threatened by a rather powerful demon, having Shippo out of her sight was not wise.

88888888888888888888

Kagome hurried across the main lobby's floor and rushed to the security guards near the main doors. "Hi, work for New Chic magazine and I bring my son over from time to time." The guards stared at her with blank, bored faces but she continued, "If you see anyone leaving with a small boy with red hair, stop them, they are kidnapping my son." Satisfied with the alarmed look on their faces she turned and headed for Sesshomaru's office. She felt if Rin is supposedly a frequent visitor, why would Shippo go up to see if she was there.

Her pink pumps tapped away as she waited for the elevator to come down to the lobby. With a ding, she unfolded her arms and prepared to enter the small compartment, only when the doors opened, an old 'friend' was revealed. "Kagome, what an unpleasant surprise. Going up?" Stun, shocked and surprised, Kagome nodded and entered the elevator. Her long but loose slacks fluttered as a small breeze pushed against her and she stood beside the Wind demon standing in the elevator. "This is the lowest floor on this elevator, aren't you going to get off?" Our Protagonist asked and in replied Kagura smirked and said, "I was but I don't want to anymore."

"Which floor?" Asked the man in the elevator and Kagome was pulled out of her stupor, "Er- 26 please" and she heard a scoff from beside her.

"He's busy, I don't think you should be bothering him." Kagura told her and Kagome squared her shoulders to respond, "I'm sure he'll make time for me." And with that, the two went up.

88888888888888888888888

It was a bit surreal. Kagura looked the same. Makeup was caked on her face, her body was slim and attractive and her ears were still the only indication that she was a demon. Her hair was up in a bun with Chinese sticks come from them and she wore a currently in style, floral jumper. It had spaghetti straps and an extra fabric off the top to float and dance above her breast. An elastic tightened around her waist before the on piece continued as loose pants and flowed down to her brown gladiator sandals. The brown went well with the gold, red and brown jumper but Kagome could not outwardly admire the girl's outfit. "Floor 26," the man said and Kagome replied with a thank you before exiting. Kagura quickly followed Kagome.

With precise turns and waves to the smiles she received Kagome reached Sesshomaru's office and knocked. "Sesshomaru's at a meeting at the moment ," Kagome turned and smiled at the speaker, also taking notice that Kagura was still sneaking about. "Thank you, do you know when he'll be back?"

"Oh he's in his office," the secretary said, "The meeting is in there."

"Then do you mind just giving him a call and telling him I'm out here?" the secretary began to look uncomfortable, "and who do I tell him is at his door?"

"Kagome Higurashi," The secretary nodded and picked up his phone. Kagome then turned to Kagura, "Did you also need to see Sesshomaru?"

"What I do does not concern you."

"Right," Kagome replied to the moody woman. "Ah okay, of course." Kagome looked up to the secretary on the phone, expecting an answer, "He says go right ahead. He has something for you."

Shocked what was said, Kagome quickly opened the door and saw four tall men standing before a desk and a young boy in the corner drawing. "Shippo!" the men turned and Shippo looked up, "Did you need me Mama Kagome?"

"do you know how scared you made me? You just disappeared and I didn't know where you might have gone! I was so worried!"

"But I walk around the building, mama."

"Well, I don't want you doing it anymore. There are people around who would love to steal cute little children just like you." Shippo nodded and Kagome pulled him into her arms to shower him with love.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru!"She turned and noticed that she was the center of attention. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kags!"

* * *

-8-

Tada. I'm done for now


End file.
